The present invention relates to the field of database techniques. More specifically, a data processing method, a data query method in a database, and a corresponding device.
With the continuous development of modern society, networks have gained wider and wider application and the amount of data transmitted over networks has become larger and larger. This data is generally stored in databases for processing and exploiting. For example, network data can be stored in a database for user behavior analysis, network measurement, optimization, and auditing. Due to the large amount and frequent variations of network data, large capacity and expandable databases are required for data storage. At the same time, as for various applications querying databases, fast querying on large capacity databases is very important.
In the prior art, query on relational databases is convenient and fast, but with poor scalability. Also in the prior art, NoSQL databases are non-relational databases characterized by easy expansion of one-dimensional indexes. However, these NoSQL databases provide unsatisfactory process performance and slower feedback on query results for multi-dimensional queries and multi-dimensional range queries. For most applications, there are two-dimensional queries for source IP addresses and destination IP addresses and two-dimensional range queries. It is difficult to meet such a demand in the prior art.
Therefore, improvements to prior art are still desired to solve the above-mentioned problems in prior art.